Loss of a loved one, loss of a passion
by danni-styles
Summary: Beca's second year at Barden isn't going as smooth as she'd like it to go. She and Jesse broke up, leaving the only other thing in her life to be the main point, the Bellas. But they're going downhill as well. To top it all of, Beca receives some terrible news, that could just be the last straw for Beca. Rated T just in case and I know the title sucks yeah
1. Phonecalls

**New fanfiction I'm working on. Be patient, I have a very busy schedule coming up, but I'll update as much and fast as possible!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pitch Perfect nor the characters.**

* * *

"Okay, nerds, I heard someone sing off-key. Who was it?" Beca said annoyed. It had been a long day at rehearsals and some of the girls were getting on my last nerve. It was hard being the captain of the Barden Bellas of her. All of the responsibility was really taking its toll, and Beca was tired. Not only that, all the shitty awkwardness that came from her break-up with Jesse a couple of weeks before was tiring. She just wanted to get over everything , she just wanted to focus on the Bellas, but she couldn't.

"I think that could've been me?" Stacie finally confessed.  
Beca sighed. "Come on, Stace, you can do this. It has to be easy for you now. If we want to get to the ICCAs this year, we need to step up our game, so that means there's no room for mistakes. We need to-" Her speech was cut off by the melodies of The Naked And Famous. It was her ringtone. Beca sighed. "Okay, everyone, just take five." Beca walked over to her bag and grabbed her cell phone. Looking at the screen, she didn't recognize the number. She pressed the button and put the phone to her ear. "Hello?"

"_Beca? Is that you?_" She recognized the voice of her mother's boyfriend on the other end of the line. Weird… he never called. Hell, they never even spoke.  
"Uh, yeah. Hey, Dean. What's going on?"  
"_It's… It's about your mother_." Beca heard his voice crack, which made her worried. She didn't say a word, so Dean continued his story. A sigh left his mouth.

"_She- She was in a car crash._ _A terrible car crash, Beca. She was on her way here and-_"

"What?" Beca furrowed her eyebrows. She couldn't believe what she was hearing.

"_Beca… Your mother didn't make it."_ The words echoed on in her head. Her mother was dead. Her whole body went numb and her sight vague. A tear left Beca's eyes.  
"_I'm so sorry, Beca. I really am…_" Beca's phone slipped from her fingers and fell to the ground, which caused Amy to look at her. She found Beca staring into nothingness and she was shaking. Apart from that, she didn't move. She stayed put in her place while a voice calling 'Beca' came from her iPhone.

"Bec?" Amy called, causing more people to stare. "Beca, what's going on?" She walked over to her and Beca sat down, head hidden in her face and elbows resting on her upper legs. She silently started sobbing. Amy took the seat next to her and began to comfort Beca by rubbing over her back. "Beca?" She asks again in that Australian accent. When Beca still didn't answer, Amy really started to worry. She had never seen Beca crying. More Bellas had come around to see what was going on and Beca was still crying. They kept quiet for a while and just let her cry before asking anymore questions.

When Beca's sobs started to slow down, Cynthia Rose dared to start talking again. "What happened?"

Beca looked up with bloodshed eyes. Tears were rolling down her cheeks and she quickly wiped them away while multiple sets of eyes were staring at her. "My mom." Her voice croaked.

"Is she sick?" Ashley guessed.  
"She…" Beca couldn't get the words out of her mouth. She didn't believe the sentence she had to speak out loud, but she had to. It was a fact. Her mother was gone. It was as simple as that. And yet nothing seemed more difficult in the world. Amy's grey-brown eyes searched Beca's blue ones for answers.

"She's dead." Beca stated bluntly before bursting into tears again.  
Everyone was speechless. They all looked at each other while Beca was back to her previous state, sobbing into her own hands, curled up in her seat.

"I'm so sorry, Bec." Amy finally said.

Beca stood up from her seat and pushed through the small crowd of girls to snatch her phone from the ground. Dean had hung up a while ago. Then she started to walk to the exit. "Becs, what are you-"

She turned back abruptly and lifted her hands. "Just leave me alone for a bit, okay?" Her voice croaked as she spoke up. It came out meaner than she had planned it to be, but who could blame her. She turned around to the door again and walked out, more tears left her eyes as she made her way to her own dorm and her own safe bed.

* * *

**Hope you like it so far, reviews are always appreciated!**


	2. Talks and tears

**Sorry it took me a while to update. Like I said, I'm a busy person. But thanks for all the reviews, follows and favourites. I hope you like this new chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pitch Perfect nor do I own the characters.**

* * *

"Beca!" She heard a familiar voice calling her. It was his familiar voice. "Beca!" She kept walking, holding herself together as much as she could. Beca just wanted to scream and shout. But she had to keep it all in until she reached her room. That's why she ignored him calling her name. He was too persistent though, he had always been. Beca felt his hand on her shoulder and she turned around. To avoid tears from falling, she bit on her lower lip. It wouldn't work anyway, she knew she looked like a mess.

"Beca, what's going on?" Beca was looking into the all-too-familiar brown bambi eyes of her ex. She always seemed to run into him.

"Jesse." She simply said. Nothing else left her mouth, nothing else could leave her mouth.

"Bec, what happened?" His eyebrows furrowed as he tried to search those eyes for answers. Those eyes he loved for so long. He knew something bad had happened. "Is it the Bellas?"

She shook her head slightly and let her eyes drop. She crossed her arms like she was keeping herself from falling into pieces. Beca didn't want to talk to Jesse, she felt uncomfortable talking to him. They hadn't really talked since the break-up and her walls were back up. She wouldn't be able to open up to Jesse. "I- I uhm…" She mumbled and her eyebrows furrowed slightly. "I don't-" Beca groaned because she couldn't talk properly. She lifted one hand in frustration before she looked up at Jesse. He was looking at her with full concern in his eyes. "I don't want to talk about it, okay?"

"I'm just trying to help-"

"You don't have to. You're not my boyfriend anymore!" It came out very harsh and she regretted the words as soon as they went over her lips. She turned around and the salt water left her eyes.

Jesse nodded a little and watched as Beca walked off. He could hear her cry and yet he didn't move. He knew it wouldn't matter. Beca's walls had been rebuilt and she wouldn't let him in easily.

When Beca came into her room, she sighed in relief, Kimmy Jin wasn't there. Loving the absolute quiet, she walked over to her bed to lay down. As more sobs left her mouth, she thought about what a beautiful person her mother was and all the things Beca loved about her. The way her blue eyes lightened up whenever Beca sang. How much she loved songs from the 80s. The way her hair seemed to glow when she and Beca walked through the park when Beca was a little girl. The way she would hug Beca. Her laugh. She would never hear it again.

Beca pulled her knees up to her chest and lay still while crying, that was until she fell asleep. All of the stress plus the crying had made her more tired than she already was.

* * *

She woke up several hours later. Fortunately, Kimmy Jin wasn't in the room. Maybe she had been there for a while, but Beca didn't hear anything while she was sleeping. Sighing, she brushed her fingers through her hair and she stood up to pace the room. Beca felt empty, like a part of her was ripped out violently. Her brain wasn't functioning properly and neither was her heart. Due to that, her body just did as it wanted without Beca thinking about it. Soon enough, she found herself clearing away all the records she had. They reminded her of her mother and she didn't want to be reminded of her. It would only bring her sadness and as tears fell from Beca's eyes onto the stack of records, she put them in a box where they were out of her sight. Her action was interrupted by a knock on the door. _If this is Jesse… _To all her surprise it wasn't him standing in front of her when she opened the door. It was her dad. "Beca." He said softly to her, but brushed away the thought of hugging her. He knew she wasn't very fond of physical interaction.

"Hey dad." She opened the door a bit more and he stepped inside. His eyes immediately fell on the empty shelves where her records used to be placed and then the boxes. "What are you doing, Bec."

She brushed her hear behind her ear awkwardly, as she just fully noticed what she had been doing. "Cleaning." Beca said bluntly.

"You're putting away your records?" Her dad looked up at Beca with eyes full of concern. He knew how much those meant to her, so the fact she was putting them in boxes was odd.

She nodded. "I don't need them anymore."

This surprised Dr. Mitchell. Even though he had told her it was just a hobby, it was still the most important thing to his daughter. The way she was so passionate about music wasn't something that would clear off so easily. He could know, because he had tried to put some sense into her head. But now that she was actually doing this, he couldn't help but feel sad. He knew why she was doing this.

"This is about your mother?" His words were more a statement than a question.

"I don't want to talk about it." Beca shut herself off, as usual. "I just don't need them anymore, okay?" She crossed her arms over her chest.

"What are you going to do then, Beca?" Dr. Mitchell asked.

Beca sighed. She knew the words that were on the tip of her tongue were going to sound strange to her father, because she had always been so against it. Her choice had always been music and L.A. "I'm just going to finish college and find a good job, like you wanted me to."

Dr. Mitchell looked at his daughter with wide eyes. This was so out of character for Beca. "Wha-"  
"I'm giving up on music, okay?"

* * *

**Reviews are always appreciated! **


	3. Update

Hello readers! Long time no see. It's Danni here. Sorry to keep you all waiting, it's been a hectic few months and I totally forgot about writing this story. There is a huge chance I will upload chapter 3 of Loss tomorrow, so be prepared :) Thanks so much for the lovely reviews and all that. I truly appreciate it x


End file.
